My Journey in Zootopia
by Lavakey
Summary: A human in a world filled with animals. Will he survive or will it be an adventure filled with Chaos, Join his journey of this fantastic world
1. The Start

Author's Note: This is not exactly my first story but, it will be the first to be posted. So, I hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: Zootopia is still owned by Disney. It will never change.

Chapter 1: An Eventful Day

Three Years after the Night Howler incident. Nick and Judy are enjoying their cop life in Zootopia.

Nick's POV

"Today's the 3rd year anniversary of our partnership carrots. And you know what that means" I chuckled. I always play a game with carrots, at least twice a week. But if it's our anniversary, It's a special game that I always win.

"You won't win this time Nick, cause today I have a plan to victory" , "Oh really, and how are you supposed to do that Ms fluffy Butt?" , "By getting a head start slick" And Then my smirk was gone, cause she is doing paper work while she is driving. How can she do paper work and drive at the same time is beyond me.

After 3 hours of paper work, we had to stop a wolf in stealing 3 Video Games in some shady video game store. But thanks to that, the owner gave me and Judy a game called Fursona 5 "I heard that's the best JRPG for the FS4 Nick" Judy said. "Oh really, What does the J on JRPG mean though?" , "I actually don't know. If I recall in an interview from one of the gamers, J means Japanese, whatever that means"

"So where to know Carrots?" , "Well, we need to go back to the department and give our paper work. By the way, seeing that you only did a few of the paper work, I win" I sighed in disbelief and sadness. Could you blame a fox if you had a headstart with paper work. no, no you would not.

I started the engine when suddenly a beam of light shot out of an alleyway "Judy, did you see that?" I pointed to the direction the light shot out of "No. Why, what happened?" , "This might sound crazy but, a beam of light shot out of that alleyway" , "Maybe you're just seeing things Nick" she didn't believe me "Okay how about we check that area" , "Alright, anything you want"

We exited the car and went to that alleyway and saw a pile of boxes "See Nick, there is nothing there" , "but…" I was about to argue until the boxes rumble and a fox came out of it "Ow, my head. That was a crazy day. Hmm wait where am I?"

Teen aged Fox's (For now) POV

I woke up in a pile of boxes and saw that I was in some alleyway, and saw a fox and a rabbit in cop uniform "Wait, who are you guys and why are you both wearing costumes?"

And that's the first chapter of this story

I hope you enjoyed it and if you had, make sure you hit that review button or even better make sure to follow it

Welp, this is Lavakey, the midnight fox. Signing off


	2. I'm a Fox

A.N.: _Here's Chapter 2. Might have fix a little stuff. Hope you enjoy. Pls._

Disclaimer: Zootopia is owned by a company named Disney. We writers will never get a chance to own it. Sadness

Chapter 2: I'm a Fox

Judy's POV

We suddenly found a fox wearing a red long sleave shirt with a weird logo on the middle, some grey cargo shorts, and a headset. And he asked us a weird question. Doesn't he know who we are.

"Hey kid, do you know who we are?" Nick asked the kid as he chuckled from that question. "From the looks of it, the both of you are some kind of couple wearing the Nick and Judy costumes for some party right" the teen answered.

Then, I argued "W-we are not a couple!" Then Nick chuckled "Then why are you blushing carrots?!" Nick said with his smirk. I punched him in the shoulder from what Nick said "Ow"

Then the teen laugh very loudly and said "You guys are really funny and cute at the same time, you know that". Then Nick glared at him and said "Hey buddy, you should refrain from calling her cute or you'll regret it. By the way, who are you?"

Then the teen said "Why should I tell you strangers who I am?" I crossed my arms from what he said. He really thinks we're not "the Nick and Judy". "Look kid, we are not strangers." I told the teen. Then he said "You honestly want me to believe you're Nick and Judy from the movie Zootopia. C'mon, you're just kids who are gonna attend some birthday party or something" Alright, he is making me really mad

Then the teen added "If you really want me to believe that you two are really the famous Rabbit and Fox cops in a famous movie. Then I should be a fox right now". Then Nick said in his amusing tone "You are a fox, kid". "What!?" The teen looked at himself and he was shocked "How come I'm an animal. I mean, I'm totally fine that I'm a fox cause my attitude can be compared to a fox. But, How did this happen" then me and Nick looked confused from what the teen was babbling.

Nick's POV

After a few minutes of the kid's babbling, he calmed down and agreed to answer our questions. We went to our car and settled in so that we wouldn't make a scene from the public. And we started to ask some questions to the teen. "So what's your name kid" I asked him the question "The names Lavastan, but you can call me Stan" then Judy said "Okay, next question. Do you know why you were in a pile of boxes" then he answered "I can't remember. The only thing I know is I went to Japan for my summer vacation and and visited my friend Hirito and went to the best acrade in the world and tried to win a rhythm game. And, that's about it".

'Who is this kid' I thought. "Umm kid, there is no such thing about a place called Japan, but I do want to see this arcade you were talking about" I told the kid. He was surprised when I said there was no such thing as a place called Japan. Then he said "Hmm… never thought it would be like that. Anyway, would you believe me if I came from another world" Stan said nervously. Then I laughed loudly. "You really are a comedian. First you said you shouldn't be a fox, now you're saying that you came from another world." I continued laughing and so that Judy and Stan weren't laughing. Then I stopped laughing seeing Stan was being serious.

"Okay, that was awkward" Stan said and added "So, you guys need to believe me. I did came from another world". Then Judy jumped to the conclusion that he was an alien, then stated no and said "I'm not an alien. Let's just say that, in my world or dimension or something, there were a species called Humans that basically controled the world called Earth. We had modern technology like this place, we had café, games, cars soon to be powered ny solar energy and etc. And as for the animals like you guys, remained… the predator vs. pray by not evolving to be anthropomorphic like you guys."

I kinda understand what he said. But still, I was shock that we mammals are still staying like the way old times, cause that wasn't the good all days, but I guess the mammals back then were still stressed out. I'm gonna guess carrots was also shocked, judging by her expression. Then I spoke up and said "So, tell me if I got it correct. You came here with no memory of how you got here from the world where the species who mostly controlled the world were known as "hoomans" was it, and as mammals are still stuck being savage" , "Yes Nick, you got that right" Stan answered.

Me and Judy went out of the car to talk about his situation and still can't believe his whole story. This has got to be the weirdest day ever. Then I asked Judy "What are we supposed to do with him, we can't leave him here" Then Judy answered "Then we shall treat him like a normal citizen and figure out the mystery next time" So it was settled, we shall solve it next time due to the fact it's getting dark.

We went back inside and told Stan that we have to solve his mystery in coming here. Stan agreed but asked the important question "Where am I going to stay?"

Stan's POV

It looks like they weren't prepared for that. I caught them red handed with that question. But suddenly Judy's surprised face became a smirk. 'What is she planning' I thought. "Oh Nick. Do you remember our little game that you lost." Judy said in her sweet tone to Nick. And Nick was about to argue until Judy stated "If you let Stan stay at your place, I will do the paperwork about the theif and let you keep that game." I was know intrigued, mostly about that game. Because when Judy stated about that game, Nick really put a huge smile on his face. Let me guess that game is really good to make Nick smile and happy. Then Nick said "Deal. But you should get readyfor our next game, okay Judy" , "Sure Nick, whatever you say" Judy said in sly tone.

When we got to the precinct, We said our goodbyes to each other and me and Nick were walking to his Apartment. While walking, Nick asked me if I want to get something to eat. And I said sure and went to a nearbye diner that Nick usually goes to.

A waitress came to our table and asked "So Nick, What will you have for today" Then Nick pointed and said "I'll have the usual Blueberry Pancakes Rebecca. How bout you Stan?" Then I said "I think I'll have a vegie sandwich and a cup of mocha pls" Then Rebacca gestured "Never thought to see the day a fox ordering a vegie sandwich" Then Rebacca went to the kitchen and gave our order.

While waiting for our food, Nick asked me "Stan, how do you know my name and Judy's name" Then I answered "Well, there's a movie about you and Judy's first case in my world, which by the way, it was a good movie" Nick chuckled

After a few minutes, our food came and Nick was right. It was delicious. Then after a few more minutes, we continued our way to Nick's apartment. Apparently, he lives in the sixth floor when we got their. The journey wasn't that bad but it was fair. When we reached to his apartment, it was big. There was a kitchen with a great countertop and a lot of cupboards above the kitchen. There was also a great living room with an HD TV and a… FS4 and a Pawtendo Switch?

"Hey Nick, are these the current best consoles of this year's generation" I asked Nick and he answered "Yup. Hey, wanna help me with this game? Afterall, Me and Judy were forced to take a break by at least 3 days thanks to cityhall. Carrots was actually going to argue but the cheif stopped her cause it was an order" Then I remembered, in their agreement, Judy added a game in to the table. Then I asked Nick "What's the game?"

Then Nick showed me the game which was called Fursona 5. I hid the laugh from Nick and agreed to help him with the game. I can already tell. My journey in Zootopia, has only just begun

A.N.: _And that's Chapter 2. I improved the word length by 1000 in this chapter_

 _Pls remember to review and tell me if I'm doing okay. And if there any changes should I put and fix_

 _And also, remember that I'm a fox with feelings. So, go easy on me_

 _This is Lavakey, The Midnight Fox who is currently playing a JRPG, signing off_


	3. Hitaru

_A.N.: The update to a story will probably be every other day._

 _I will also try this formula. This is actually my comfort zone sometimes_

 _Disclaimer: X is still own by Y ( X = Zootopia : Y = Disney )_

Chapter 3: Hitaru

It was 7 am in the morning and Stan woke up in Nick's guest room. He was very tired last night due to the fact that he and Nick played the game up until Midnight.

Stan pondered why was it bright if they're blinds covering the sun. So Stan stood up and raised the blinds and was instantly blinded by the light. He fell to the ground and pondered why the sun hurt his eyes that much.

He stood up and reached for the blinds and closed it. Then suddenly, Nick opened the door breathing heavily only to find Stan sitting on the bed while rubbing his eyes, which gave Nick a chuckle.

Nick: Looks like you forgot that we foxes get hurt if exposed to sudden light.

Stan: Thanks for the reminder. By the way, why was it so bright even if the blinds are down?

Nick: *chuckle* Foxes have night vision okay.

Stan: R-right, kinda forgot about that.

Stan felt a little bit embarrassed, he just sighed to that. They went to the kitchen and saw 2 pairs of 2 Blueberry waffles with a side of orange juice

Stan: Whoah Nick, you didn't have to do this.

Nick: Hey, it's fine. But help would have been nice, but still, it's fine.

Nick grabbed his plate and went to the couch while Stan stayed at the table.

Nick: Hey Stan, we need to leave early. Because we're going to buy stuff for you

Stan: Thanks but…

Nick: No buts. Besides, your a new mammal here with no knowledge where to go. So it's better if we help you with your problem. After all, me and Judy agreed to help you and we're cops.

Stan: Well, you got me there. But still, I'm gonna do something as my thanks. And you guys will accept it no matter what.

Nick: Sure, whatever you want.

After a few minutes, Stan took a quick shower and so did Nick as well. After that, the two of them quickly went to a park near the train station and waited for Judy

Stan's POV

It has been 20 mins. and Judy is still no where in sight. I started talking to a nearbye tree and talked about the current society. I always like talking to trees because it makes me feel like I'm one with nature.

Nick: Hey, are you really not that social with people.

Stan: Why, is there something wrong with that?

Nick: No, nothing at all. It's just that… you look like a freak if you're gonna keep talking to a tree. No offense

Stan: None taken. It's just a natural habit of mine if I'm getting bored of waiting.

Judy: *shouting* Sorry I'm late.

Judy came running towards us. She was wearing a purple shirt and some pants, together with a cute tiny bag.

Nick: Geez Carrots, you're never late. Especially if you're the one who thought of this.

Judy: Sorry Nick, I need to help my neighbor get his stuff on his new apartment.

Stan: And here's Judy. The very helpful bunny who can never say no.

Judy: I can say no whenever I want. It's just that… he was getting tired from carrying 24 boxes up to eight floor. Especially today. Our Elevator is currently broken.

Stan: Even maintenance is slow here.

Nick: Maintenance is always slow. Especially if there Sloths

Judy: You can say that again.

Then we followed Judy to the station and got ourselves some tickets for the train. The station looks nice. You can see a drink stand that even serves for giraffes. You can buy some flowers at very nice looking boutique. And their's an underground shopping area. Unfortunately, we're not going to go there. We are actually going to the Rainforest District. Apparently, the best place to buy clothes is somewhere in the Rainforest District.

After 30 mins. we arrived at the station.

Nick: Hey, wake up.

Stan: But why, It's cold here and I like it.

Judy: Are we going to buy some stuff or what.

Stan: C'mon, I was only just playing with you both.

Nick: You can play later.

Stan: Or right now. I do have my 3DS with me.

Judy: Like Nick said, you can play later.

Stan: Alright you win.

Nick's POV

It took a while, but we were able to to buy all the necessary stuff for Stan. Judy even buy some new songs for him.

Stan: cool, what is it Judy

I don't know why, but she was so happy to download that song for him. She considered it as a housewarming gift. She even texted last night to help her come up with thay idea.

Judy: take a look at it

Stan: Sure. Huh, it's…

Judy: Pretty cool right. Gazelle's the number 1 on list on some charts. Afterall, from the looks of your style, you're the person who would want to listen to it.

Stan: Actually, I was about to say not surprised.

Judy: Huh?

Stan: I already heard this song like a few times already. My kind of music is actually battle theme's from games.

Nick: Not surprised. He is a gamer after all.

Judy: isn't this bad for you. You might shut yourself from the world.

Stan: Don't worry about it.

Well, he is taking this stuck in an another dimension pretty well as a gamer so, I wouldn't be surprised.

End POV

They went back to the central station and go on to their separate ways.

Stan: Hey Nick, you go on ahead. I still want to check some stuff.

Nick: Uh sure.

Stan went back to the alleyway where he first got to Zootopia. He looked for evidences that would lead the reason why he got here. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to find any clues. Just trash.

Stan was walking back to the apartment. He was suddenly passed by a running wolf.

Stan: Why was he running?

He looked upfront and saw a sheep, a zebra, and an elephant chasing him.

Stan: Why are those guys chasing the wolf. Better follow them.

Stan followed the mammals and saw that they were under the bridge.

The Wolf's POV

I run and hid under the bridge to hide. Unfortunately, they found me.

Zebra with a bat: Hey Hitaru, where do you think you're going?

Elephant with a hat: You can't hide from us

Sheep with a bag: Just give your money and will leave you alone.

Hitaru: Not in a million years.

Zebra with a bat: fine by me

???: Hold it.

Zebra with a bat: huh

A fox came towards us holding a mop

Fox holding a mop: You have no right to steal others money.

Zebra with a bat: So what. Why don't you use your mop to clean your face.

Fox holding a mop: Why don't I call officer Wilde to get you arrested.

Zebra with a bat: W-what. You can't do that. After all, he doesn't know you.

Fox holding a mop: Actually I'm his roommate.

Elephant with a hat: He isn't kidding

Zebra with a bat: Fine, let's go guys.

They glared at me and left. I stood up carefully and fixed my things

Fox holding a mop: You okay.

Hitaru: Yeah thanks.

Fox holding a mop: no problem. I always help someone whenever they're in trouble

Hitaru: Are you sure that you always hep help them sir…

Stan: Lava Stan. Just call me Stan. And no, it's actually sometimes.

Hitaru: thought so. Hitaru Howl

Stan: Nice to meet you Hitaru. Do they keep bullying you.

Hitaru: Yeah, it's a pain in the ass. So, you're a janitor

Stan: Huh?

Hitaru: The mop

Stan: Oh, right. Nah, just grabbed it on my way here.

Hitaru: Is it true that you're officer Wilde's roommate

Stan: Yup

Hitaru: Wow, didn't expect that he have a teen as a roommate

Stan: Well, it is now.

Hitaru: Anyway, I better head home.

Stan: Hey, stay safe okay.

Hitaru: Yeah, I'll see you around.

I walked back to my way home. His strange, but I can trust him. After all, he did save my life. Oh crap, mom's gonna be angry when I get home.

End of POV

Stan: Time for me to go home. Cause if I don't, people are dying. Hmm, people are dying

Flashback

Stan: Hurry up, cause people are dying if we don't submit this early.

???: Why do you keep saying that.

Stan: Cause it's my catchphrase.

???: Well stop it. If you don't want to be in an another world.

Stan: That will never happen.

End of Flashback

Stan: Oww my head.

He was grabbing his head tightly

Stan: What was that about? Was I really teleported to an another dimension by just saying that. It can't be, can't it? Well, I can't rule it out. I just need to fibd more clues.

So Stan walked back to his Nick's apartment and decided to end his day for today.

 _And that's chapter 3 everybody. Hope you like it._

 _I promise I will try to do it better next time._

 _Sorry if it took a while to upload. I was very busy with my part time job. Plus summer is ending, that's a bummer._

 _So, new plot and a new character. What do you think will happen next? Find it out on the next chapter._

 _This is Lavakey, the midnight fox._

 _Signing off_


	4. I'm not a Stalker

_A.U.: I actually forgot about rule no. 6 so, my bad. I promise I won't do it again._

 _Thanks for the reminder._

 _Disclaimer: People are dying. We need to own Zootopia to prevent it. Unfortunately, we don't._

 **Chapter 4: I'm not a stalker**

Stan's POV

It has been already a week since I've been here. And still, I nor the police have no leads to the case of me being here. I was getting impatient, but thanks to Zootube's content, I was able to get my mind settled for the time being.

I exited my room and saw Nick and Judy watching a horror movie. Judy was shaking and leaning against Nick's shoulder.

"Hey Stan, you okay?" Judy asked

"Yeah I'm okay, your priestess" I bow to judy as I answered her question.

"Huh"Judy blushed

"Priestess?" Nick raised an eyebrow, "If you're talking about Judy, I would rather say Jester" He added. After what Nick remarked about her, she punched her in his shoulder. "Ow"

"Why would you call me Priestess, is it because I'm cute huh, you we're thinking I was cute huh" Judy was flustered.

"So you are cute, I knew it" Nick grinned

"Sh-Shut up!" Judy shouted at his ear

"Sorry Judy, it's a habit of mine" Stan went to the fridge and grabbed an apple

"Its a habit to call someone priestess?" Nick asked.

He checked his phone for some messages. It looked like it was an important message. Judy stopped the movie and checked the window if the sun is still in the sky.

"Not entirely. My habit is classifying one's persona" I said with rather too much confidence

"Such confidence, Stalker" Nick said

When I heard Nick said stalker. I felt a little bit of rage going in to me. After a few seconds, I punched Nick in the shoulder. "Ow, again"

"Never call me a stalker" I stated to Nick angrily.

"Fine, stalker" Nick smirked

"You're gonna make it my nickname, aren't you?" I asked

"Yes, yes I shall" Nick grinned and laughed horrendously.

I sighed and threw a blueberry at him. Unfortunately, he ate it.

"Welcome to the club Stan" Judy stated.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Judy" I stated, "Like as I was saying before, I classify someone's persona"

"It's like in that game huh. Do you treat your life as a game Stan?" Judy asked

"Sometimes" I answered

"Not surprised. After all, you're a gamer" Nick stated

"Well, back to the question. Why a priestess?" Judy asked the first question.

"Well, cause your the mammal who wants to do it quick and serious kind." I described it

"Spot on, you stalker. Are you sure that you were never been here before" Nick played with me.

And yet again, my blood boils because of Nick. I regret staying with him now.

"Pls Nick, just shut up. Anyway, that's your arcana Judy. You're a Priestess. While Nick is a Magician arcana, I'm a Star, and the mammal I met a few days ago was Tower."

"You met soneone?" Judy asked

"Is it met or is it stalked" Nick smirked

"Nick, I will shave your fur, sell it, and post it to the media that the first fox officer is pink if you don't shut your mouth." I said it angrily.

I was so furious that I heard a crack from my pencil. I looked at it and it did have a crack. 'Great, my only pencil in my bag has a crack now' I thought to myself.

"For real though, you need to stop playing games for awhile and focus like on other things. Like the current case we have." Judy suggested

"Oh yeah, how's it going?" Stan asked

"We have a lead on someone. Her name is Scarlet. She's an otter and a scientist. Her research was about frequency and it's uses." Judy said.

"We're gonna ask her if she knows something about your situation. Cause she also theorized that frequency can cause a Dimensional rift or something" Nick said

"Then what are we waiting for, let's start investigating it" Stan said with joy

"Hold on, you're not coming. You could get hurt." Judy said.

"Don't worry about it. I learn the basics of defending myself, so don't worry to much." Stan said

"Just let him come carrots. After all, he might get in trouble if we leave him behind" Nick said

"Fine. Just don't do anything stupid" Judy sighed

"What are you talking about? I'm not stupid. I'm annoying. And besides, the stupid one won't appear until 3 more chapters." Stan said. Nick and Judy gave him a confused look.

"Let's just go" Judy sighed and the trio went to visit the scientist.

Meanwhile…

Hitaru was walking to the station and waited for the train to come.

"To all passengers going to the rain forest district is coming shortly. Thank you for your patience." The intercom said

"At least it's not late like last time" Hitaru said

"Hey Hitaru" A girl voice said

"Huh" Hitaru looked behind and saw his friend Rain.

"How are you today, I wasn't expecting you to be here" Rain said.

"I'm fine thank you. What's a panther doing here?" Hitaru asked

"I'm gonna ride the train" Rain said

"Obviously, where are you going today?" Hitaru asked

"I'm going to the rainforest district to find a scientist" Rain said

"Oh right, you're an intern. For a 14 year old, you really are an ace detective" Hitaru Gestured

"Umm… not really" Rain said

"*chuckled* Anyway, I'm going to the Rainforest District as well." Hitaru said

"Well then, let's go together" Rain said cheerfully

Hitaru and Rain had boarded the train and are currently on their way to the Rainforest District. Both of them founded a seatand started chatting to each other

"So, why are you headed to the Rainforest District?" Rain asked

"Just have to do an errand for mom" Hitaru said

"I see." Rain said.

A long silence has started

'All right Hitaru, this is your chance to ask her to be your partner in prom. Just act normal and breathe normally and most importantly, stay come' Hitaru thought to himself.

"Umm Rain" Hitaru said.

"Yes Hitaru?" Rain looked to him

"U-u-um c-c-can y-y-you…" Hitaru statered. He was sweating like crazy and his whole body was shaking violently. But he was interrupted by the intercom

"Attention passengers. We are arriving at Rainforest station. Pls make sure you didn't leave you valuables. Thank you." The intercom lady said

"Ah, here's our stop. We should get ready" Rain said eagerly

"Y-yeah" Hitaru sighed

'I'll do it next time' Hitaru thought

They got to the station and went outside.

"I guess this we go on our separate ways" Rain said

"I guess so. Stay safe." Hitaru said

"You too" Rain said.

Rain left Hitaru and went back on her case. Hitaru looked and saw the café he needed to go. He looked both ways and saw that no vehicles are in sight. He walk across the road and he heard of a running car. He looked to his left and saw a police car. He ran as fast as possible and went to the other side.

"I won't teach you how to play Judy. You have little experience playing the violin." Stan said

"Fine, you're just saying stuff like that because you're not that even good aren't you. But it's fine, I understand. You're probably not a good teacher anyways" Judy smirked

Stan got mad and said "Hey! I can teach people you know. I mean, I am a 15 but I can teach fine and I'm good at playing Violin. Heck, If you really want to see me teach you, then fine. I'll meet you this Thursday 9:00am"

"Got it" Judy said with a grin

"Wait. You tricked me, didn't you?" Stan asked

"Yup you dumb fox. Looks like I have two dumb foxes now" Judy stated

"Welcome to the club" Nick stated

Then a wolf started sprinting across the street

"Uh Carrots. We got someone sprinting across the street" Nick stated

"Not again" Judy sighed

"Why, what's the matter?" Stan asked

"The government signed a new policy about sprinting across the street. Especially if their not crossing on the crossing zone" Nick said

"What's the fine?" Stan asked

"Just a dollar, not a big deal" Judy stated

Nick drove to the wolf and yelled at him to stay there. And the wolf obeyed. Nick parked the car and all of us got out

"Sir, did you know what you did?" Judy asked

"I ran" The wolf said

"And you got a fine for that" Nick stated

"What!?" The wolf howled

"You can't run across the street unless if you ran in the right place" Judy stated

"Dammit, Fine" the wolf sighed

"Sorry buddy" Stan said

"Wait" the wolf looked to direction of that voice "*gasp* Lava"

"Hitaru" Stan said in confusion

 _And that's chapter 4_

 _I'm sorry if I didn't update this as much as needed. But I will try to fix that problem. But remember, I have school now._

 _And also, pls don't hate other people's reviews. Pls be nice to each other. After all, A 15 year old is making this._

 _And also. Pls use words that a 15 year old can understand pls. If you guys want to help my problems in this story. Just use words that I can understand._

 _An as always_

 _This is Lavakey, the Midnight Fox_

 _Signing off_

 _P.S.: Don't make fun of the phrase "Midnight Fox". Cause I know one person who thinks it's weird and stupid._


End file.
